A combination lock of this kind is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 16 78 126. In that case the channel is developed as a central bore extending in the longitudinal central axis of the lock housing which is developed with substantial rotational symmetry. The setting disks, which are provided with symbols on their circular surface, surround this channel-forming section of the housing. On the inside they have locking depressions for locking members which are floatably mounted in radial bores in the wall of the channel. The channel-side end thereof extends as a blocking protrusion into annular grooves of the free end, which is developed as an insertion pin. The inner sides of the setting disks have entrance spaces. If these entrance spaces are opposite the locking member, the lock can be opened. The individual detent positions of the setting disks are defined by spherical bodies under spring action. The construction of this combination lock is relatively expensive. In addition, the tensile stress of the loop acts directly on the small, pin-like blocking members. In order to change the combination, a new unit is required.
It is the object of the invention to improve a combination lock of this kind in a manner which is simple to manufacture so that the stresses acting on the loop do not act on the parts which produce the locking function while, on the other hand, there is assured operation which is favorable in use for typical uses of a lock.